chaos_peakfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 4
Title:Stark Logline A girl fights her inner demons while striving to make it top of the ranks to prove her worth and protect humanity Genre: Sci-Fi/adventure Medium: Animated TV Series Why it works? in story the characters are going to destroy many dome city’s having this happen in every couple episode will give a since of time to a viewer and let them understand this is happening over time not all at once. Protagonist: Lunete Lunete is a girl who wants nothing but to be the commander of the Reverent. Unfortunately, she has major depression. This makes it hard for her to be social and positive but that doesn’t stop her. Antagonist: Amir Amir is a boy who is very narcissistic and hungry for power he thinks Lunete is in the way of him making it to the top. Supporting cast Olwen: Is the Commander of the Reverent in the G.E camp. Ellie: Is a cadet in the Reverent. Evan : Is a cadet in the Reverent. Story summery In G.E camp a girl named lunete becomes a new cadet in the reverent. Because of all the new discoverers like finding out how to kill the aliens and destroy dome cities tons of people decided to the join the reverent. lunate wishes only to be the commander of the reverent but she it’s the only one Emir another new cadet also wants to be the leader. After a large amount of training. The new cadets went on their 1st mission to destroy the dome city pandemonium. During the long venture to the dome they came across many wraiths and had to help protect the group. Even though Lunate is in constant doubt of herself she is one of the best fighters. The only problem is her lack of hope. The 1st mission was a successful one. Due to Lunete heroic behavior she is promoted to 2nd lieutenant.Olwen the commander begins to favor Lunete due to fact that she a great fighter and a important asset to the Reverent .Emir starts to harbor hatred towards Lunete he feels that he is far more superior to her , honestly he felt he was far more superior than everyone. A while later the Reverent takes their next mission to destroy the Nihilism dome. It was a successful mission but, on the journey, back home the commander was killed by a Wraith. Due to the unfortunate event missions were put on hold. A new commander was going to be chosen Emir nominated himself at this moment Ellie come out and told everyone the truth Emir murdered the commander and made it look like a wraith did she was afraid to tell anyone due to her fear of Emir.Evan also said he saw this happen. Lunete was nominated commander and Emir was sent to imprisonment. Lunete continues to lead raids to destroy dome cities Main locations: G.E Camp Nihilism dome Pandemonium dome ''' '''Platform: TV and mobile devices Why does it work? Mostly everyone has a mobile device or tv, so it will be easy for viewers to get the content. Additive Comprehension: In this tv series you find out who’s been destroying most of the dome it is a character origin story. ''